


Ill-Fated

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Lovers To Enemies, courting, i blame discord, korkie vizsla 2kforever, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Satine has returned to Mandalore to take her place as Duchess, and has begun falling for someone she knows better than to trust.
Relationships: Satine Kryze/Pre Viszla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Ill-Fated

**Author's Note:**

> *insert flaming elmo here*
> 
> korkie vizsla makes a lot of sense if you think about it ;)

Sundari was enchanting by moonlight. Through the environmental dome, it cast the palace gardens in a bright silver light that reminded Satine of home. But tonight she wasn't here to admire the foliage. Her eyes darted around nervously, still uncertain if she had been followed by anyone. The palace grounds were as safe as she could make them, but since her return to Mandalore, Death Watch activity had only been growing. It would only take one servant to see her slipping out of the palace for something to go wrong.

As she sat on the bench where she'd arranged to meet her lover, every minute seemed to stretch into an eternity.

This had been a mistake. She should leave now, before her foolish heart betrayed her again.

But as she stood up from the bench, her foolish heart was rewarded when she heard the sound of rustling leaves behind her.

She spun around, seeing an unmistakable knot of blond hair bleached silver. "Pre!"

"Duchess Kryze," Pre said, standing up from the bushes. His broad smile made her knees weak.

Blushing, she lightly hit his shoulder. "If we are having a clandestine meeting in the gardens, I believe formality has long since departed. Besides," she continued, gesturing at his mussed appearance and her own casual clothing, "neither of us are exactly presentable for court."

Pre laughed and caught her hand as it fell back to her side. He raised it to his lips, brushing a kiss to her knuckles that was barely more than a hint of warmth against her fingers. "Satine, then." He didn't let go of her hand, instead interlocking their fingers as she began to tug him down one of the garden's side paths, turning to let her hair hide the redness of her ears and cheeks.

After the first moment of embarrassed manhandling, they settled into a more comfortable pace as they explored the familiar grounds. A comfortable silence settled over them.

They had almost finished the loop before Pre spoke up again. "So did _Satine_ have a plan for this evening beyond looking ravishing?"

Satine laughed. "No, only the hope a young gentleman would agree to see me again."

"Well in that case, I hope you'll forgive my presumptions and allow me to show you why I was late."

Satine allowed him to lead her back to the bench where they'd met, and laughed as they crawled through the foliage to a hidden clearing. "Pre! This is too much," she exclaimed at the sight of a blanket stretched out over the dirt.

"Your dress appears to be dirty, Duchess," he teased when he turned around. Satine glanced down and noticed the smudges of dirt on her knees and a small rip from a branch.

"Oh, well, I wonder what's to be done about that," she said coyly, unfastening her cloak.


End file.
